


Shrimpy is typing...... (a haikyuu chatfic)

by eatmynagitoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Confessional, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Crack, Declarations Of Love, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Humor, Humorous Ending, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmynagitoes/pseuds/eatmynagitoes
Summary: A Haikyuu chatfic that I wrote a while back but I didn't get very far with it so here I am giving it another goYes there will be chaos, the first few chapters were written during quarentine when all of sanity left the chat and i was spend hours upon hours watching romance animesI will add the ships as they appear, some will take longer than others, and yes at some point the other teams will appear just give it a couple chapters before it goes from chaos to CHAOSHope you enjoy <3
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Shrimpy is typing...... (a haikyuu chatfic)

Do you want to to start a chat?

>yes< no

**< Sugawara started the chat>**

**< Sugawara added Daichi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita>**

Daichi: What is this?

Sugawara: Oh I thought it would be a good idea to make a groupchat so we could all communicate!

Tanaka: Good thinking Suga!

Kageyama: I'm leaving

**< Kageyama left the chat>**

Hinata: Oh no you don't!

**< Hinata added Kageyama to the chat>**

Tsukishima: Oh did the great king just get mad

Kageyama: What the fuck did you just say saltyshima?

Suga: LANGUAGE!!

Kageyama: Oh sorry mom....

Suga: ...

Daichi: ...

Nishinoya: Wassup bitches!!

Asahi: Nishinoya, you're giving me a headache and you're not even near me

Nishinoya: Is that a request to come over

Asahi: NO!

Nishinoya: Ahh man.... pleeease!!!

Asahi: No, what are you gonna do about it? Break another broom!

Nishinoya: I--

**< Nishinoya has left the chat>**

Suga: ASAHI! That was uncalled for, go appologise to him right this second!

Asahi: Fine.....

**✨Nishinoya and Asahi's private chat✨**

Asahi: Noya... I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that

**[Message read]**

Asahi: Please don't give me the silent treatment, i'm really sorry

Nishinoya: Fine..... but can I please come over.....

Asahi: F-fine....

🏐 **𝙺𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚘 𝙶𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚙** 🏐

Suga: Did you apologise?

Asahi: Yes--

Suga: Good

Hinata: KAGEYAMAAAAAAAA

Kageyama: What?

Hinata: Come practise volleyball with meeeeeeee

Kageyama: It's 9pm--

Hinata: So.....

Kageyama: No--

Hinata: PLEEEASE MR KINGGGG--

Kageyama: Don't call me that 

Hinata: Why not your majesty.....

Kageyama: Right, I'm coming over but not to play volleyball but to kick your ass

Hinata: Shit

Daichi: Did you just swear?

Hinata: Sorry dad

Daichi: ...

Kageyama: Hope your ready for me to beat you ass!

Tanaka: ;)

Nishinoya: ;)

Daichi: Stop that!

Kageyama: ...

**< Nishinoya changed Kageyama's name to kaGAYama>**

KaGAYama: Noya you little shit.....

Nishinoya: Hehehe

**< Nishinoya changed his name to Noya>**

**< Noya changed Daichi's name to Dadchi>**

Dadchi: Seriously--

**< Noya changed Sugawara's name to Sugamomma>**

Sugamomma: I--

**< Noya changed Hinata's name to Shrimpy>**

Shrimpy: HEY!

**< Kageyama's changed Tsukishima's name to Saltyshima>**

Saltyshima: You mother---

**< Saltshima changed Yamaguchi's name to Yamacoochie>**

Yamacoochie: What's a coochie?

Tanaka: HAHAHAHA-- He's so innocent

**< Noya changed Asahi's name to Jesus>**

Jesus: Really Noya-- Did you just rolling thunder through my window?

Noya: No....

**< Noya changed Tanaka's name to Kiyoko simp>**

Kiyoko simp: Wow creative.....

Dadchi: You should all go to bed it's late

Noya: Nope! Me and Asahi are busy

Buddah: ;)

Noya: NOT LIKE THAT

Buddah: (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Dadchi: Tanaka grow up

Noya: HAHAHAHA

Kiyoko simp: Hmph--

Sugamomma: NOW GO TO BED!

**< 🏐Karasuno group🏐 is offline>**

**Author's Note:**

> TYSM FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER!!
> 
> The first few are kinda short but they will get longer I promise <3
> 
> Is that a hint at a ship I see *wInK wOnK*
> 
> I'll get the next chapter out ASAP, i've just got alot of other fics that need updating


End file.
